A Night To Remember
by Vuumuu
Summary: (alternate reality) (warning: Toji x Rei II) Shinji's father is getting rid of Toji, and he is sad, has given up on life. Rei goes to him to comfort him, wishing to make his last night alive special... not only because she loves him, but because she knows


  
~A Night To Remember~  
By FaerieFlit  
11.20.00  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Okay, this is probably the most messed up NGE fic there ever was...   
  
WARNING: You must read this first!!  
The following fic is semi-alternate universe... sorta. Okay, just pretend Rei II was more open, and was in love with Toji. Now pretend that Toji has a little bit of interest in Rei II... *real* interest, not just in her breasts... and now pretend that Toji is not that big of a bully... that he is a bit like Shinji. Now pretend that Gendo hates Toji and wants him out of the way(for some weird reason). Oooiii... this is confusing, ne?  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Toji sighed, and leaned back against the locker. "F*cking angels..." He whispered hoarsely. He spun on his heel and slammed his fist into the locker. The dent was deep, but the pain didn't register.  
  
"He's hated me all along... that bastard." Toji squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a tear escape. He wiped it angrily away. "I can't cry. Pilots don't cry. Men don't cry." He pushed the button on his wrist, and the plugsuit tightened over his body.  
  
"Toji." Said a computerized voice, rattling over the dusty intercom. "You are needed in Terminal Dogma."  
  
Toji glared through a bleary gaze at the speaker box, then glanced at the curtain behind him. He could see Rei sitting with her head in her hands, the shadow projecting onto the screen. No sound came through to him.  
  
He turned and slowly left the locker, to where his EVA waited.  
  
  
  
"Nice job, Toji." Misato said half-heartedly as he stepped out of the plug, wiping his hands on his thighs. The practice session was over.  
  
When he reached the locker room again, he found a note sitting plainly on the bench, waiting for him to pick it up and read it.  
  
Toji sat down on the bench, next to it, staring at it. He heard Rei and Shinji come in, and clenched his fists involentarily.  
  
"Ikari... Ayanami..." He stopped straining his muscles, and let his head drop. "Ayanami..."  
  
It didn't register when Shinji left, nor when Rei timidly pulled back the curtain to his locker area.  
  
"Toji?" She asked.  
  
He didn't look up.  
  
"I heard... about your mission."  
  
/That's right,/ Toji thought, /my new mission. My suicide mission. That is what this note says./  
  
He jerked up and snatched the note, making Rei jump.  
  
Sure enough, it was a rendezvous meeting for the next day. /This place... Gendo might not think I know about it, but- I do. He wants me gone./  
  
Rei observed him for some time. The locker room was empty, and the lights were fixing to shut off.  
  
Toji took a deep breath and stuck the piece of paper into the pocket of his jeans. He stood, and began to remove his plugsuit, ignoring Rei.  
  
Rei stood, and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Toji spun around, and glared at her, backing away.  
  
Rei sighed, and picked up his shirt for him, off the bench. He took it, and watched her, face flaming.  
  
"I... heard. About your mission." She hastily added.  
  
She sensed Toji stiffen up, and dropped her gaze. "I... I... l-like you, Toji... I know about... that place..." She swallowed heavily.  
  
Toji watched her, and felt his gaze soften. He liked Rei too, even if she hadn't always been that open.  
  
"I..." Rei continued, "I would like to... to do something- something for you, before you go."  
  
Toji took a step closer to the girl, his shirt in one hand, plugsuit on the floor, note sticking discreetly out of his jeans pocket.  
  
Rei shrugged nervously. "I just wanted to make you... happy... do something... good... for you. Before you- you- you... go." She choked out her last few words, and stumbled as she turned away.  
  
"Wait!" Toji called, stepping after her. Rei paused. "I... like you too, Rei." It was Toji's turn to be embarrased.  
  
Rei turned to him, something swimming in her eyes. "May I... meet you... here?" She asked, trying to conceal her happiness. "Tonight? Toji?"  
  
Toji smiled in return, then Rei was gone, with the promise of one last goodbye between them, hovering in the chill air. Then, the lights went out.  
  
  
  
Rei clutched her hands, fingers woven together, tightly to her chest, as she made her way to the locker room. Tonight- she was going to give herself to Toji. Toji... he would not be coming back. She knew it, deep in heart.  
  
As she opened the door, steam wafted out, and the smell of boiling water. Someone was in the hot tub.  
  
It was Toji. He had never left the locker, after his practice session. He sat now in the hot tub, clothes a wrinkled pile of cloth on the tiles behind him. Rei stepped through the doorway, and shut it behind her.  
  
Toji looked up and smiled wearily. "Hi." He moved to get up, but Rei stepped forward, and walked to the edge. Neither of them were embarrased.  
  
"So, Rei," Toji began. "You've come to wish me goodbye?"  
  
Rei nodded and sat down on the edge.   
  
He watched her sadly. "You know- I believe I deserve to die."  
  
Rei shook her head. "Your life means much more than mine. I was born here; in the Artifical Evolution Labratory. NERV is my home. I will die here; but only to be born again." She looked up at Toji, and sighed. "I can tell you goodbye... I must. I will leave soon, as well."  
  
Toji reached out a hand, hot water sloshing around him. "Rei. You know I care about you. Even if I never told you, or anyone else."  
  
Rei smiled, and stood. She began to take off her shoes, and socks, then unbuttoned her shirt. Toji looked away, down at the bubbling, hot waters.   
  
Toji looked back up when Rei sank down into the waters beside him. "Toji..." She began, a small smile on her face, "We can die... together." Toji slowly sucked in his breath, and took Rei into his embrace.   
  
"Rei?" He asked.  
  
"I want to give you this... before you go." She crawled into his lap, and put her head against his chest, as the bubbling water swirled around them. "Before I go, too."  
  
/For all the tears, for all the death, one last goodbye, to die together, just you and me./  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I'm sorry! This fic was *really* messed up! Toji and Rei(II)... never thought you'd see the day, huh? Well, I'm sorry if some of the things in here are not in line, or don't correspond with the plot, but I warned you that this was semi-alternate-reality! I only wrote it because my muse was bonking me over the head with a sign that said ~TOJIxREI SAPPY FIC, NOW!~   
  
Gomen.... ^~^;;  



End file.
